bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to Hell
A grunt figure stood erect on the skyscraper. With a stern grin, he casually looked toward the light immersed city below. Filled with life and joy, the Shinigami who had just entered this world felt the ominous presence of a unique spiritual power. He had come accustomed to hating the Human World, however hours ago he was dismissed to this world. Reluctantly, he emerged here yet his sole purpose for being here was purely battle related. No just reason for it at all. Donning his sword, the man exclaimed his name: "Seiji Zaraki!" and following this, he sped across the sky overlooking the city, and with wide eyes he searched for the spiritual signature of something reminiscent to that of Hell itself. Above him, the starry sky illuminated the city below beautifully with the myraid of bright, colorful lights that from the city that complimented the entirety of the Japanese city. Birds cowed and cawed as they headed west, as if they were somehow fearfully knowing of the battle to come. Wary of the coming danger, the birds dismissed themselves and the speeding Shinigami sternly pressed onward. Sun leaped through the skies, stepping across the clouds as if he was being kept afloat by some magical power. He peaked his head back to see the wretched being still in pursuit of him; the man was crazy. While Sun was not one to back down from a fight, he had no reason to fight this man. It was obvious that with each jerk and quick movement that Sun made, the man managed to keep up with him. Sun quickly stopped his pace and spun around in the direction of his chaser. "Trust me, you don't want to get tangled up in a fight with me," Sun called as he unbuckled the Ruyi Jingu Bang from his back, adjusting it as he took an offensive stance. "I'm not a lightweight Hollow that your kind are so used to combating." "Oh, yea! Prove it." He shouted definatly, his words laced with overbearing joy as he screamed his battle cry aloud as if he was speaking to the heavens itself. Stating his power, a burst of energy encircled and engulfed the katana that he swiftly had drawn but a second earlier. His eyes flurred and his body loosened and his body edged closer for the attack; dropping down from a higher angle, he swung his blade down toward his enemies shoulder blade. Nearly face to face with his over-excited attacker, Sun smirked as his staff extended outward, thrusting one end into Seiji and thrusting him across the skies back in the direction he came. Sun did not waste a second; he was told to "prove it" and now he was. Leaping upward, Sun began to run across the Ruyi Jingu Bang itself, arms hoisted back to increase his speed. Leaping upward, Sun's leg came flying down towards the Shinigami, aimed directly for his skull. "Diao luo tī!" Sun called as he came down with incredible force. Immediately regaining his battle composure from the kick -- a muscle memory gained from numerous battle, Seiji face gleamed with sudden happiness as he blocked the powerful kick with his forearm. A quackening shake could be heard in the sky of the World of the Living. The animals that once cawed miles away fled the scene, and following the strike instant silence drooped in, concealing the area with utter peace for brief seconds. "Nice strike" he murmered, before using his second hand to strike; raising his palm upward, he faced it toward his opponent and casually side-stepped to remove the leg close to his forearm. Secondly, he thrusted his palm toward his opponent, brushing him slightly yet retaining enough power to blow him back several feet. No apparent damage, the attack was carefully timed as to allow Seiji a secondary attack following it. Just as he deduced, and although he was pleased with his opponents power he hadn't been too astonished to change his method of attack. After brushing his opponent away, he thrusted his fist forth which commanded a quantity of spiritual power formed around his fist, definitely packing a harder impact upon contact; a true haymaker. Sun had recovered from the attack, but just barely. Skidding through the air, Sun managed to grab onto the shaft of Ruyi Jingu Bang to gather back some composure. His opponent gave him little time to recuperate however, sending forth an attack with tremendous spiritual power. While the attack would have surely sent a wave of fear across most beings, Sun didn't bat an eye before releasing his own spiritual powers. The two auras collided, effectively creating a small pocket of air and negating the incoming attack in the process. "Like I said, I'm not a petty Hollow that you are so used to combating," Sun called out. "I am Sun Wukong and I demand to know why you are attacking me." "Funny, you speak to me as if you are superior. I don't like that" Seiji spoke loudly, casually standing with a unusually relaxed composure. His eyes slanted and looking about carelessly, he immediately entered a stage of carelessness. Calmly swinging his sword by his side, he eyed Sun up and down. "I'm Seiji Zaraki, and thats all you need to know" he said solemnly, unconcerned with Sun's own values and moral ethics, or his reasoning. Fighting is fighting for Seiji, and reasoning isn't apart of that equation. "Why I'm attacking you? Thats a stupid question" he retorted pausing for the briefest of seconds "I'm attacking you 'cause I enjoy this" he said blankly, without a hitch, stutter or break in his final words he said it entirely, and darkly, his words were all but truthfully. Sun eyed his attacker. The man was either an idiot or a loose mental patient. Sun peaked back and smirked before turning back to his attacker. "My rides here, so I'm afraid that I'm going to be taking my leave." Just as Sun finished this sentence, an ominous looking veil of spiritual energy poured from the sky. It was dark, yet submissive. As if by some other worldly force, a large gate bearing two skeletal figures emerged from the air itself. Draped in chains and other deathly objects, the gates opened before both Sun and Seiji quickly. Sun waved towards Seiji as he sheathed the Ruyi Jingu Bang over his shoulder, saying his goodbyes to the Shinigami. "Hopefully I won't be seeing you soon, Sociopath..." Sun said as he darted into the gate. "Hehe, hell huh?" Seiji pondered, his words came out as a small mutter. His being emanating raw energy, confidence...and idiocy, he followed after the man known as Sun. With a wholly, sinister grin and a mischevious glare his being entered through the Gate of Hell. As he entered, something emerged from deep inside him, literally, blood boiled deep within him and urged him to enter through. Following his instincts, and thirst, he flew through after Sun...Hell was all that awaited. Hey, Welcome to Hell. Sun glided through the skies above the Second Level of Hell, landing atop one of the petals of a large stone waterlily. Glad to be free of that undeniably sociopath, Sun sighed as he peered across the landscape that he had come to loathe. It air was sickening and the clear blue skies were nothing more than an illusion. "Even thought I was freed, I always end up back here." Sun's eyes widened as he felt a surge of spiritual energy behind him. At first, he perceived it to be a , but it was something much more annoying. Sun groaned as he saw Seiji gliding across the skies from where the Gate had closed. "You're a fool, you know that?" Sun called out. "The Kushanāda have already found you, you're dead!" "Me a fool. You tha' dumbass, I'm already in Hell" he rebuked bitterly followed by a bitter grin his slanted eyes gave away his intentions: battle. With his spirit energy bolstering forth, his hair gently blowing in the demonic wind of Hell, and the aura of Seiji steadily becoming more welcoming to the 4th Seated Shinigami, he looked down at Sun from higher in the "fake" sky. "Well, we both know what I'm here for." he stated, before swinging his blade forthright blowing a blast of yellow rippling spirit energy toward Sun. The attack would not hit its mark as Seiji had done something that even the residents of Hell feared; he alerted the Kushanāda. Phasing through the ground below both Seiji and Sun, a large Kushanāda reared its massive body and became a cushion for the attack. The Kushanāda quickly eyed Sun and it was obvious that it was left dumbfounded by his presence. Shrugging off Sun's presence, it quickly turned to Seiji and rightfully labeled it as a "target". Sun reacted quickly, quickly shoving an extended form of his staff into the rear of the Kushanāda's head and applying pressure to it, sending the Kushanāda toppling over. "Stay down and get out of here," Sun chirped. He watched as the Kushanāda let out a myriad of sounds that sounded like nothing more than grunts, before it dipped back into the earth below. "I should have let it kill you, but I'm sort of wrapped up in this whole quest for attaining inner peace if you didn't know." "Inner peace, ah" he paused, smiling sinisterly toward Sun, his brows furrowed as he did so. "Thats sweet" he spat sarcastically, his undertone clearly mocking Sun. "I don't care if the damn Kushanāda hunt my ass down, and burn me to the bone," he eyed Sun with a slanted gaze, "I'll still be able to fight you. Thats all I care about." he stated plainly, his tone serious and unyielding now. Annoyed by the Kushanāda intervention, he lowered his spiritual power and from him, immense confidence emanated forth. And suddenly, following a smirk Seiji's palm began to encase itself in a silver substance. Overtaken by it, soon his entire forearm became a shining silver color, and it drooped down heavily, falling at his side. Pacing himself as he shunpo'd (badly) towards Sun, he cocked his arm back, preparing to swing his heavy forearm down upon Sun, and though it appeared his attack was doomed to fail, he had already been pondering on reacting from this bluff, and mobilizing his second attack. Sun raised a brow as Seiji came at him, albeit awkwardly, curious as to how his arm could assume such a form. "That'll be a pain to deal with..." Sun grimaced as he lowered his stance, appearing as if he was squatting down. "Nihyaku Ōda!" Sun called as he began to deliver dozens of quick strikes with his bō. Hefting his weighty arm horizontally, it remained still at the mid-section of his torso -- althoght he possessed great strength, his speed was now his biggest weakness, hindering his defensive stance. Taking the blows, he stood there and withstood the majority of the onslaught, albeit some were easily deflected and bounced off of what appeared to be the solid steel arm. Behind the number of attacks he endured, hearty laughter could be heard from behind his powerful yet restricted shield. "Ohhh, this is gonna' be a hella' fun!" he shouted, ending his crazed cry of laughter, and with a bang, his right arm was entirely encased in steel and with it, his sword became erect and intense, clearly sharper than before. Taking many attacks directly, Seiji changed his posture and quickly grabbed at the bō staff that sped at him. After a onslaught, Seiji grabbed at the staff with a grin. So wide, it could have broken from his face he grabbed at the end of the staff and tightly prevented another strike from ensuing. "That hurt. Ohh, yea, that hurt abit." he stated, althought his tone was unclear whether he was being sarcastic, sincere or plain out crazy. Either way, his next strike was a dousy; elegantly moving his sword downward vertically, he motionlessly swung his blade downward with his right hand, the steel only increasing the speed of the strike from the increased weight. The rest of his body still excluding his wide grin, his body remained cold and straight as his attack ran its course. Heading down toward Sun's shoulder at astounding speeds, Seiji pulled back on his attack so that -- unless Sun had a trick up his sleeve -- when the attack struck it would only graze him, yet leave a thin gash down the top of his shoulder to his stomach. "Don't want to end this too quick" he thought, ignoring the impending danger that pointed at Seiji because of his presence in Hell; the Gotei 13 anger, the will of Hell itself, and the creeping death that all Shinigami could possibly be dealt for remaining in Hell to long. Sun gritted his teeth in pain as blood poured from the perfectly dealt wound to his shoulder; he felt himself stumble a bit, but Sun refused to let up, especially when he was so close to his attacker. Sun's hardened skin, tempered with years of training and spiritual amplification, had come in handy in an attempt to cushion the attack. The blade finely cut across his shoulder, leaving the blunt of his chest unscathed. Sun quickly gripped onto his staff with his wounded side and lowered his stance, he planned on dealing some damage to his attacker at close range if he could somehow pierce that metal shell. "Paoquan!" Sun called as he swung at Seiji with a spiritually enhanced fist. Accepting the attack, Seiji stood like the towering figure he is and endured the immense strength of Sun's attack onto his torso. Withstanding it, he glared at Sun with a demonic, smile that was deepened by the strong output of spiritual pressure he was unleashing. Allthough that attack was strong, Sun failed to effectively bypass the stell shell that Seiji found comfort within, and using that to his advantage, Seiji slightly reeled back from the previous attack, cocked his arm backwards which commanded his body to lean back also. And then, ignoring the blood that dripped from his mouth he swiftly slashed his blade diagonally, attempting to leave a lasting mark onto Sun's body and cause major damage.